disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Page Turner
"Page Turner" is the first segment of the twenty-sixth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 14, 2016 alongside "Naysaya", and is the first segment of the thirteenth episode in the second season. Synopsis Star tries to resist the temptation of reading a forbidden chapter in her Book of Spells. Plot Glossaryck is looking for the "perfect" chip from his Cornritos bag while Star lies on her bed bored. He suggests that she look through the Magic Instruction Book for a spell to learn. She happily looks for one, as Glossaryck says she can pick anyone, until she comes across a page that is guarded by a skull lock on it. Star demands to know what is on that page, but Glossaryck does not want to show as it is dangerous and that it could "taint" her. She holds his "perfect chip" hostage until he complies and he does so. As he is about to show the page for one second, he suddenly gets a call from someone. He attempts to explain that he is in the middle of something important and does not want to be bothered, but he is forcibly dragged (or rather his mind is leaving behind an empty husk) away to another dimension to meet with the Magic High Commission. He is greeted by Sean, a teleporting doorman and security guard for the building who tempers to him that no magic is allowed inside, despite the many inconveniences he encounters. Meanwhile back at the Diaz house, Star begins to thumb through the book to learn the dangerous spell. Marco comes in and deduces that Star is looking at something she is not supposed to, but she ignores him as she wants to look at the forbidden page. After losing his temper, Glossaryck finally uses his magic to reach the top floor to speak to the Magic High Comission, consisting of Lekmet, a powerful goat humanoid, Rhombulus, a crystal headed man with snake hands, Hekapoo, a young fire based girl, and Omnitraxus Prime, a small skull in a powerful crystal ball. Glossaryck insults them for interrupting him and proceeds to insult the childish Rhombulus who attempts to attack him, but is no match. Eventually, Moon reveals herself as the one who called him as magic has been disappearing all over the place and that they need to be on extra guard. Glossaryck, finally having been fed up with everyone, insults Moon's selfish take on how he should be training Star. He tells her that the reason why Star's training has been different from her's is because they are both different people and that she needs to accept the fact that Star is growing up in her own unusual way. Overcome with remorse, Moon decides to leave him and Star alone. Glossaryck returns to find Star reading a different page. She tells him that she skimmed through it and that it did not affect or interest her in the slightest. Glossaryck is glad until he learns that Marco was affected as he is floating over a dark void with his eyes glowing dark. Glossaryck nonchalantly tells Star that they have a spell to fix him. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Josh Sussman as Sean *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus Trivia * Cornritos is most likely a reference to Fritos. The mascot on the bag depicts a corn with a sombrero and mustache, most likely a reference to the infamous Frito Bandito. * When Lekmet is trying to get clear audio from Omnitraxus, a series of images display including: ** A sale of weapons: referencing Quest Buy. ** Toffee ** An ear of corn: regarded as a special commodity on Mewni. ** An empty can of tomato sauce: this gets Lekmet's attention as he is a goat. International Premieres *March 5, 2017 (Japan) *March 10, 2017 (Latin America) *May 5, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Page Turner poster.jpg Page Turner concept 1.jpg Page Turner concept 2.jpg Page Turner concept 3.jpg Page Turner concept 4.jpg Page Turner concept 5.jpg Page Turner concept 6.jpg Page Turner concept 7.jpg Page Turner concept 8.jpg Page Turner concept 9.jpg Page Turner concept 10.jpg Page Turner concept 11.jpg Page Turner concept 12.jpg Page Turner concept 13.jpg Page Turner concept 14.jpg Page Turner concept 15.jpg Page Turner concept 16.jpg Page Turner 2.jpg|Marco showing off his chest hair External links *Page Turner at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Pageturner Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes